Redemption or Failure
by DragonClan
Summary: AU. Modern Day. Katniss and Peeta are dating in High School. Right before graduation, Peeta catches Katniss cheating on him with her best friend Gale. Peeta becomes heartbroken and leaves. Katniss and Peeta meet again 10 years later. What will happen between them? Will Peeta and Katniss start over or will Peeta hold a grudge? OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

**Ch: 1 Prologue**

**Peeta's POV: **

I feel great. I have the greatest girlfriend in the world, I just graduated from high school, and I'm going to college with my girlfriend, too. Maybe I should tell you more about myself. Hi, my name's Peeta Mellark. My birthday is on March 3rd. I'm 18 and I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm around 6'0 and have a strong build from helping my family around the bakery. I just graduated from District 12 High School, and I have been accepted to Capitol University along with my girlfriend. I also like to bake, paint, and play guitar. I mostly like to bake cakes though. I was also on the wrestling and track teams.

Now, y'all are probably wondering who my girlfriend is. Well, her name is Katniss Everdeen. She has beautiful grey eyes and long dark hair that's usually tied in a braid. Her birthday is on May 8th. She has been my girlfriend since freshman year. It took me a little while for me to ask her out, like since 1st grade. She likes to isolate herself a lot, but she isn't like that around a few people. I'm one of those people, along with her best friends, Gale and Madge, and her family, Primrose, her dad, and her mom. Katniss and Gale have been friends since he and she met in at an archery club for youths when they were 8. Now, I know what you're thinking, shouldn't you worry about Katniss cheating on you with Gale. Well, no because I trust her more than anything. We've never had secrets between each other, I even told her about my mom abusing me.

Anyway back to where I was. I had just graduated from high school, and I was looking for my girlfriend so I could take her out on a date to celebrate our graduation. I had everything planned out. We would go to our place, which is a meadow overlooking our district and I had set up a candlelit picnic and as the sun sets I would tell her I loved her. Yeah, I know it's kind of cheesy. I have been looking for her everywhere. I felt like I was on top of the world, until I turned around the corner of the school. Good news: I found my girlfriend. Bad news: I found her kissing Gale.

I didn't want to believe it, but I asked anyway "Katniss?" They quickly jumped apart. I stood there frozen in place. I just couldn't believe that the girl I loved was cheating on me with her best friend. I swear I could hear my heart breaking into pieces. I trusted her more than anybody, and she broke that trust. I wanted to know one thing, but I couldn't put it into words. "Katniss, why? Why would you do this? Was it something I did? Was it something I said?" These were all the thoughts that were running through my head, but I couldn't ask. I ran as fast as I could. I just ran from the heartbreak, pain, and most of all _her._

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I can't believe what is happening right now. Peeta just caught me cheating on him with Gale. I probably know what you're thinking right now, why are you cheating on your boyfriend? Just let me explain. It started 2 years ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was walking home from school on Friday and it started raining. Usually my boyfriend drove me home but today he had wrestling practice, so I told him I would walk home. So I was walking home, and someone pulled up next to me. It turns out that the person was Gale. Gale has been my best friend for about 10 years. Gale offered to drive me home the rest of the way home since it was raining. I was starting to freeze so I didn't refuse. When Gale finally got to my house, I was getting out of his car when he called me back. "Catnip?" "Yeah, Gale," I turned back around. He asked, "Can I tell you something?" "Sure Gale, you can tell me anything." "Alright here goes nothing. I love you." I was taken aback; I had no idea how to respond. Before I could even understand what was going on, Gale leaned in and kissed me. I don't know why, but I kissed him back. To be honest, I really liked it; but something else came over me: guilt. "Oh shit, how am I gonna tell Peeta?" When I realized this, I pushed Gale away. "Sorry Catnip, I don't know what came over me; but I know I don't regret it." "Gale, it's alright. I kind of liked it." "Oh," he replied. "So where do we go on from here?" I asked. "I think the question is: if you like me back." "That's the problem. I like you, but I also like Peeta." "But Catnip, I want to go out with you; can't you break up with Peeta and just go out with me." "It isn't that easy Gale." "Fine. Then let me know when you decide what to do." I didn't respond. I got out of Gale's car and ran inside my house._

_**Flashback Ends**_

When I got inside, I went straight to bed to think things over. When I finished thinking things over, I called Gale and asked him to meet me in the woods. After I called Gale, I had a feeling that this idea would blow up in my face; but I ignored it. When I met Gale in the woods, he asked if I had decided what to do. I told him I what I wanted to do. My idea was that we could date, but it had to be in secret because I didn't want to break up with Peeta. Gale disagreed at first, but he eventually agreed to it.

Now here we are 2 years later, and my idea has just blown up in my face. Peeta's face showed no emotion until you saw his eyes. When I looked at Peeta's eyes, they showed disbelief, pain, surprise, and betrayal. I didn't know how long he had been standing there, but he had clearly seen enough. I was about to start explaining what was going on, but he started running away. I started running after him. "Peeta, Peeta! Wait, please let me explain!" I tried calling after him so he would stop. Peeta was running too fast; it also didn't help that he had a head start and was on the track team. He was almost at his car by the time I rounded the corner of the school. I tried to get him to turn around one more time. "Peeta!" I finally got him to turn around, but what I saw made my heart-break, tears were streaming down Peeta's face. When he saw me, he quickly got into his car and drove off. That face would haunt me forever, knowing that I caused those tears.

**Sorry if it's not a great start. This is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think about it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for the reviews. - DragonClan.**


	2. 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I also don't own Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**_

_Italics=Flashback_

**Ch: 2 10 Years Later**

**Peeta's POV:**

_Ring, ring. _I woke up to the most annoying ringtone ever, a banshee screeching. I smiled when I looked at the caller ID. It was my friend Johanna Mason. She's the craziest person I've ever met, but she's a great friend once you get to know her. Johanna was one of the first people I've met since moving out here in Texas. I've met some other people out here, too. I've met Finnick, his girlfriend Annie, Thresh, and Madge.I think out of all the peoplethat I've met out here, the person I'm closest is Johanna. "Hey Peety! You up yet?" I chuckle. "Now I am Jo. What do you want?" "I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to the lake with us." "Sure. I can go. Just give me thirty minutes" "That's great open the door." "Okay. Wait, what? " And the tone goes dead. That's Jo for ya. Next thing I know, someone's banging on the door. "Hold on! I'm coming, just give me a minute." I run downstairs and open the door. "What's up, Peety. Looking good I see." I'm confused for a little while until I look down. I realize that I'm only in my boxers, and I feel my cheeks starting to heat up. "Come in Jo. Just let me get changed, and we can leave." I head up to my room to change into a t-shirt and put on a pair of swim trunks. "Alright Jo, we can go now." "K, Peety."

We exit my house, and I lock the door behind me. "So," I ask Johanna, "whose car are we taking mine or yours?" Jo says, "Let's just go in mine; it already has my stuff in there and I don't feel like taking it all out." "Alright; so who's gonna be at the lake?" "The gang." "Cool." When we get in the car, Johanna turns the radio on. It was _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_; this brought back so many memories that I've tried to forget.

_**I walk a lonely road**_

_**The only one that I have ever known**_

_**Don't know where it goes**_

_**But it's home to me and I walk alone**_

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_I was driving back home after I saw what happened. When I was driving home, everything that I thought was going to happened with Katniss was destroyed. I thought she loved me, cared about me. Was everything just a lie, the kisses, dates, and, what made my heart hurt the most, the I love you's. I was questioning what was real or not real in our relationship, but what I feared the most was that the whole relationship was fake and that's what killed me. When I got home, I ran straight to my room and pulled out my painting supplies. Painting was somehow able to calm me down. After I was done painting out all of my anger and pain, I looked through all of the colleges where I got accepted to; so I wouldn't have to see Katniss again at college and relive the pain of her betrayal. I finally found one here in Texas, and the best part was that I wouldn't have to see Katniss. _

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

'_**Til then I walk alone**_

_After Katniss's betrayal, I vowed I would never fall in love again. I couldn't risk falling in love again; I just couldn't risk putting my heart on the line like that again. After I chose my new college, I went to sleep early because I was heading to Texas in the morning. I told my parents about changing colleges but not why I did it. It seemed like my dad understood, but my mom wasn't very pleased. She said that if I went to Texas I might as well not come home because no child of hers was going to pass up a prestigious college for one that hasn't been heard of. My mother basically disowned me then and there when I told her I was still going. Around six o'clock, I drove to the airport and waited for my plane to arrive. While I was playing games on my iPhone, I saw that I had 20 missed call and texts all from Katniss. I decided that I would have to change my number when I got to Texas. _

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_**And I'm the only one and I walk a…**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

'_**Til the I walk alone**_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Johanna. "Hey Peety, you alright?" "Yeah Jo I'm fine. Just thinking about something." "Are you sure? You looked like you were about to start crying" "Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine." "Okay." Johanna sounded like she didn't believe me, but I didn't really care at the moment. I was dwelling on past memories.

* * *

We finally arrived at the lake. "Hey guys; we're over here!" We ran over to Annie who was calling us over. Everyone was already here, along with some unfamiliar faces, when we arrived. There were three other people with our group today. They all looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. Annie told them "Guys, they're here." "Finally, what took you guys so long?" asked Finnick. "This guy is why we took so long." Jo replied. "What me? Come on Jo you know I need my beauty sleep." I said in a teasing manner. We all burst out laughing except for the three others whose names I still didn't know. "Oh sorry, where are our manners." Madge said, remembering about the new additions to our group. "Jo and Pete, I would like you to meet some people I've met, and guess what Pete, these guys are from Pennsylvania just like you." "Really, that's cool. What are their names, maybe I know them." The newcomers turned around when Madge introduced us. "Well, their names are Gale, Katniss, and Prim, Katniss's little sister." When they turned around, I'm pretty sure that my face looked exactly like theirs.

**Let me know what you think about it. Thanks for the reviews. - DragonClan.**


	3. Reunion?

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

**Ch. 3: Reunion?**

**Peeta's POV:**

When I found out who they were, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Katniss, the girl who broke my heart, was here in Texas, the place where I came to forget about her and the pain she caused me. Adding insult to injury, she was here with Gale, who she cheated on me with. I didn't really mind that Prim was here because she didn't do anything to hurt me. I didn't want anyone to know that Katniss and Gale being here really bothered me, so I put a smile on my face hoping that it didn't look forced. "Yeah, I know these guys. I actually used to go to school with Gale and Katniss. Small world, huh." "Yeah, it is." Katniss replied. I know I'm bringing up an awkward situation by asking this, but "So are you and Gale still dating?" "Umm, yeah, we still are." I'm pretty sure that everyone could feel the awkwardness in the air. Thank God for Johanna. "Come on guys! We came here to have fun, not to stand around doing nothing." What Johanna said broke the awkward silence.

After we set up everything for the barbeque, we all went swimming in the lake. We had chicken fights and played volleyball. Throughout the day I tried to avoid Katniss and Gale. I wasn't ready to face either of them, but I didn't mind hanging out with Prim. She was still the adorable, talkative little girl I remember from Pennsylvania, just older. "So Prim, how have you been?" "I've been doing fine, Peeta. What's it like here in Texas?" "It's alright here as you can see I've made some pretty cool friends, but there are some times when I miss home." "Then why don't you come home?" "I have too many bad memories there, and besides, my mom kind of kicked me out of the house when I decided to go to college down here." "Well if you want to, you can always stay at our house." "I don't think I can." "Why not?" "That's a story I'm not ready to relive yet." "Okay, but just think about, will you?" "Sure, I'll think about it. Now lets go and eat, I'm starving" Prim started giggling. "Glad to see you haven't changed much." "You too, Prim."

* * *

While we were eating the barbeque that Finn made, everyone was talking to each other. I decided to talk to Katniss because I knew I couldn't avoid her forever. It was a little awkward. "How have you been doing Katniss?" "I've been fine. How have you been?" "I've been doing great actually. I've been working at a local bakery and the people I work with are fun." "Did you go to college down here, too." "Yeah, why?" "No reason. I was just wondering why I didn't see you at college." "I just had to get away from everything, you know." After I said this, Katniss looked down at the table ashamed. "Yeah, I know." "Katniss, how long are you guys staying down here." "Just for the summer." "Who will you guys be staying with?" "Our Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch." When I finished talking with Katniss, I checked my watch to see what time it was. I didn't even realize how late it was. It was 1in the morning. "Shit. Hey Jo, do you think you can take me home; I've got an early shift at the bakery tomorrow." "Really Peeta!" Jo shouted. It looks like I'm gonna have to bribe Jo to take me home. "Jo if you take me home right now I'll make you your favorite cupcakes." Jo was considering it. "How many?" "13" "Make it 20 and you got a deal." "Fine," I sighed.

* * *

When I got home, I ran straight to my house. "Thanks Jo!" "Don't forget my cupcakes Pete!" "Don't worry, I won't. Just come get them tomorrow from the bakery." "Alright. 'Night Pete." "'Night Jo." After I got inside, I went to bed thinking about what happened today. _Katniss, Gale, and Prim are here and they're staying all summer. Just great. What am I going to do? I guess I'll just deal with it when the time comes. _I guess I was more tired than I thought because when my head it the pillow it was lights out.

**Shorter chapter than I planned, but oh well. Let me know what you think about it. Thanks for the reviews. - DragonClan.**


	4. New Relationship

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I also don't own Payphone by Maroon 5**_

**Shout out to: A mammal (Guest): Thanks for the idea. I had writer's block, but your idea helped me out.**

**Everyone else: Thanks for the support. You guys are the reason why I'm trying my hardest to update as fast as I can.**

**Ch. 4: New Relationship**

**Peeta's POV:**

"Bye Delly, see you tomorrow." "Bye Pete." I closed the door to the bakery and drove home. After I went home, I called Jo to see if she wanted to hang out. "Hello." "Hey Jo; this is Peeta." "Hey Pete, what do ya want?" "I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out today." "Sure, what do you want to do?" "Do you want to go see a movie?" "Sure, which one?" "How about Iron Man 3?" " Fine, Pete, but you're paying." "Like always." "Shut it Pete. Pick me up at 6." "Alright Jo, see you then." After I hung up, I showered and put on a pair of jeans, a white v-neck, and my leather jacket. When I was done, I sat around watching TV. Next thing I know, it is 5:45. It's time to pick up Johanna. I put on my Vans and left to go get Johanna.

* * *

I've been on Johanna's porch knocking for her to open the door. "Hey, Jo, open the door. I'm here." "Hold on, Pete, just a sec." Johanna finally opened the door. She had her hair down around her shoulders, and she was wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that had an angel with the words Peaceful Slaughter under it, and a pair of black and white converse. "Finally, what took you so long?" I asked her as we were walking to my car. "It takes a long time to look this good," she replied. "I don't see a difference." "That's because I always look good." "Touché." Johanna smiled triumphantly. When we got into my car, Jo automatically blasted the radio. Her favorite song _Payphone _was on, and she started singing along to it.

_**I'm at a payphone**_

_**Tryin' to call home**_

_**All of my change I've spent on you**_

_**Where have the times gone?**_

_**Baby, it's all wrong**_

_**Where are the plans we made for two**_

_**Yeah, I **_

_**I know it's hard to remember**_

_**The people we used to be**_

_**It's even harder to picture**_

_**That you're not here next to me**_

_**You say it's too late to make it**_

_**But is it too late to try?**_

_**In that time that you've wasted**_

_**All of our bridges burned down**_

_**I've wasted my nights**_

_**You turned out the lights**_

_**Now I'm paralyzed**_

_**Still stuck in that time**_

_**When we called it love**_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

_**I'm at a payphone**_

_**Tryin' to call home**_

_**All of my change I've spent on you**_

_**Where have the times gone?**_

_**Baby, it's all wrong**_

_**Where are the plans we made for two**_

_**If happy ever after did exist,**_

_**I would still be holdin' you like this**_

_**All those fairytales are full of shit**_

_**One more fucking love song,**_

_**I'll be sick.**_

_**You turn back on tomorrow**_

_**Cause you forgot yesterday**_

_**I gave you my love to borrow**_

_**But you just gave it away**_

_**You can't expect me to be fine**_

_**I don't expect you to care**_

_**I know I've said it before**_

_**But all of our bridges burned down**_

_**I've wasted my nights**_

_**You turned out the lights**_

_**Now I'm paralyzed**_

_**Still stuck in that time**_

_**When we called it love**_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

_**I'm at a payphone**_

_**Tryin' to call home**_

_**All of my change I've spent on you**_

_**Where have the times gone?**_

_**Baby, it's all wrong**_

_**Where are the plans we made for two**_

_**If happy ever after did exist,**_

_**I would still be holdin' you like this**_

_**All those fairytales are full of shit**_

_**One more fucking love song,**_

_**I'll be sick.**_

_**Now I'm at a payphone**_

Johanna stopped singing when the rap came up. I would never tell her this, but she has beautiful voice.

* * *

We arrived at the movie theater in about ten minutes. I bought the tickets for Iron Man 3. We were waiting in line to buy food. "What do you want to eat Jo?" "Get me a coke and a large popcorn." "Anything else?" "Nope, that's it." "Okay. Two cokes and a large popcorn." "That'll be $9.50." The cashier said. "What room is it?" Jo asked me. "Room 13." We went to go find seats in the front row. The movie was awesome. Jo and I walked out of the movie theaters talking about which part was better. **(Spoilers) **"No way is that better than when Tony blew up that crazy lady with a microwave." Jo was telling me. I just shook my head at her. "Nuh uh, the best part was when Piper soccer kicked the bomb at the weird dude's head." "All Tony used was propane, aluminum foil, and a microwave." "Yeah, well guess what. Piper only used her foot." **(Spoilers over)** I knew I won when Jo said, "Shut up, stop making it sound better than it is." "In your face, Jo, I win." "Shut up Pete; no one likes a braggart." "Hey, Jo, do you go somewhere?" "Where exactly?" "It's a surprise." "Fine."

* * *

When we got to the cliff, I lead Johanna out of the car because I made her put on a blindfold. "Peeta, can I take off my blindfold now." "No, Jo, you going to have to wait." We were near the edge and the sun was starting to set. "You can take the blindfold off now Jo." "Finally." She took of her blindfold and looked at me. "Now why did you bring me here?" I pointed to the sunset. "For that." "Wow, Peeta it's beautiful." We sat down in the grass, watching the sun set. I turn to look at Jo, and I saw that she was staring at me. I locked eyes with her, and we both started to lean in. Next thing I know, we're both kissing each other. I cupped her face in my hands, and she wrapped her fingers in my hair. We were both breathless when we pulled apart. "So what does this make us, Jo." "I guess we're dating now Pete." We stayed there until the stars came out. I tried to get up, but Jo was on top of me sleeping. "Hey, Jo, you up?" I didn't get a response. I picked up Johanna and put her back in my car. I drove back to her house and carried her into her room. I put her on her and I was about to leave when I felt something tug on my arm. "Peeta stay with me please." "Okay Jo; I'll stay." I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around her and went to sleep thinking about today's events.

**Next chapter might be in Katniss's POV, don't know yet. Let me know what you think about it. Thanks for the reviews. - DragonClan.**


	5. Two Sides to Everything

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. **_

**Ch. 5: Two Sides to Everything**

**Katniss's POV:**

It's been ten years since everything happened. Ten years since I've last seen him. Ten years wondering where he's been. Now, I've finally found him, and all of the memories started coming back.

_**Flashback**_

_After Peeta drove off, I curled into the fetal position and started sobbing. All of the guilt of what happened came crashing down on me. I sat there and cried for who knows how long. I kept crying until I felt someone shake my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was my family. They were looking at me with concern because I usually never cry. My dad picked me up and carried me to the car. I was hoping that they wouldn't ask what was wrong; but since I usually don't cry, they were probably going to want to know what's wrong. My father asked, "What's wrong baby girl?" I wasn't able to say anything; I could only cry. When we got home, I ran up to my room and ended up crying myself to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I ran over to Peeta's house to apologize. I knocked on the door, and Mr. Mellark answered it. "Hi Mr. Mellark. I came to talk to Peeta." "I'm sorry dear; I'm afraid you just missed him. Peeta just left." "Do you know where he went?" "Yes, he went to the airport." "Why did he go to the airport?" "He left for college." "I guess I'll see Peeta at college then." I was about to leave when Mr. Mellark called my name. "Katniss, wait. I guess Peeta forgot to tell you, but he's not going to Capitol College anymore. He's going to one in Texas." "Oh, ok." I tried calling and texting Peeta on the way home, but he didn't return my texts or calls._

_When I got home, my parents started to question me about yesterday. I couldn't hold in anymore, so I told them everything from when I started cheating on Peeta to what happened yesterday. When I was finished telling the story, my mom spoke up. "Katniss, have you tried apologizing to Peeta yet?" "Yes, mom, I've tried; I went over to his house this morning and he wasn't there." My dad spoke next, "I'm very disappointed in you, Katniss. I've known Peeta since he was a young boy and his father even longer; and if Peeta is anything like his father; then I'm pretty sure that what you did, hurt him a lot more than if you would've told him that you wanted to go out with Gale." I was on the verge of tears again. I had hurt the nicest, most unselfish person I have ever met; and I had to live with the fact that I had done it._

_**Flashback ends**_

I was a little upset when Peeta was avoiding me, but he was talking to Prim. I can't really blame him though because Prim never did anything to hurt him. While we were eating, I was glad that Peeta was talking to me; but I could tell it was a little forced. I was just happy that he tried. Gale, Prim, and I left a few minutes after Peeta and Johanna. When we got home, I went straight to bed.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found a note from Prim.

_Dear Katniss and Gale,_

_Aunt Effie and I are going to get breakfast._

_Little Duck_

After I read the note, I sat down on the couch and watched TV. After a few episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants, Prim and Aunt Effie came home with a breakfast. "We're home!" Prim called out. "I'm in the living room, Little Duck. No need to shout." "Oops, sorry Katniss. I didn't know." It's alright. So where did you guys go." "We went to Joe's Bakery, and guess who works there." "Who?" "Peeta Mellark." "It's not that surprising since he used to work with his dad at the bakery back home. So what did you guys get for breakfast?" "We got cinnamon buns, apple turnovers, doughnuts, and cheese buns." "So little duck, who has which food?" "Katniss, the cheese buns are for you, the cinnamon buns are for Gale, the doughnuts are for me, and the apple turnovers are for Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie." "Thanks for getting breakfast for us." I told my Aunt Effie. After we ate breakfast, our aunt and uncle showed us around Texas for a couple of hours.

Gale took me out to go see a movie. When we got to the movie theater, we purchased tickets for Iron Man 3. The movie was spectacular. It was really action- packed and funny at times. On the way out of the movie theater, I saw Peeta and Johanna talking to each other; and Peeta had this triumphant smirk on his face. I was guessing that he had won whatever they were talking about. Then Peeta put his arm around Johanna, and he led her somewhere. I don't know why, but I was feeling jealous when did that. _Cause you still have feelings for him. _My brain said. _No I don't. I love Gale. _I said back. _Then why are you jealous. _"Come on Katniss. We have to go." Gale said breaking me out of my internal argument with myself in which I was losing. "Coming Gale." _This conversation isn't over. _My brain said.

When we got home, we played Monopoly; and like she usually does, Prim won. We were watching a movie, and Prim was starting to nod off. "Go to sleep Little Duck." "Alright. Night Katniss, night gale." "Night Prim." After Gale and I finished watching the movie, I laid down on my bed thinking about what happened today. _I'm not jealous. _I kept telling myself. _Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. _My brain retorted. _I'm not in denial. There's no way I can like Peeta when I'm dating Gale. _I shot back. _You were able to do it ten years ago. _My brain finished. That statement brought up a lot guilt I've been keeping buried. Tears started streaming down my face; I don't know when I fell asleep but I definitely cried myself to sleep.

**Let me know what you think about it. Thanks for the reviews. - DragonClan.**


	6. A Date and A Past Uncovered

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

**Ch: 6 A Date and A Past Uncovered**

**Peeta's POV:**

I woke up with my arms around a beautiful girl. I freaked out for a little bit; then I remembered last night. I was at Johanna's house, and Johanna is my new girlfriend. I slid my arms out from under her. I went downstairs to make breakfast for us. I brought out all of the pans and breakfast ingredients. After I made the eggs and sausages, I started to knead the dough for the bread. I had just put the bread in the oven when someone put their arms around my waist. "Morning Pete." "Morning Jo. I made breakfast." "I know. That's what woke me up. It smelled so good." "Help yourself Jo, I made plenty of food. I'm just waiting on the bread." "Don't mind if I do, Pete." I handed her a plate, and she piled it up with eggs, sausages, bacon, and fruit. "Hey, at least save some for me." I kidded her. "Haven't you ever heard of first come first serve, Pete?" "Yeah and for your information Jo, I made the food so I was here first." Her response to that was to stick her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out back at her.

After breakfast was finished, Jo and I sat on the couch and watched TV. "What do you want to do today, Jo?" "I want to go to the mall." "Wow Jo; I never would've guessed that you liked to shop for clothes." Jo punched me on the arm. "Ow, that hurt!" "Good, now let me finish what I was going to say." "Alright fine." "Thank you. I want to go to the mall to get that new digital camera with HD resolution, so can we please go." "I don't know." Of course we could go, but I wanted to see if she was willing to beg for it. Because if I know Johanna, she was too prideful to ever beg. "C'mon Peeta, don't make me beg for it." "You know that's what I want you to do." A look of distress crossed over Johanna's face. She wanted the knife, but she also had her pride. She sighed. "Peeta, can we please, please, please go to the mall?" She even used her puppy eyes. "Okay we can go." "You're mean; I can't believe you made me beg." "C'mon, let's go get your knife."

* * *

I was getting ready for my date with Johanna tonight. I was taking her to my favorite restaurant. I was wearing black jeans, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a black tie, and my black and white converse. I left my house to go and pick up Johanna. When I got to her house, Johanna was wearing a white dress with black heels. "Wow, Jo you look beautiful." Johanna started to blush. "You don't look so bad yourself, Pete." It was a 30 minute drive to the restaurant. We walked into the restaurant. "Reservation under Peeta Mellark." "Right this way sir." We were seated in the back near the windows. The waiter handed us our menus. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" I asked for a root beer and Jo got a coke. "What do you want to eat, Jo?" "I don't know it all looks really good." "Do you want me to order for you Jo?" "That's fine Pete." The waiter came back with our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" "Yes. I will have the filet, and she will have the chicken parmesan." The waiter wrote it down and left to go tell the chef our order.

**Johanna's POV:**

I need to ask Peeta something about Katniss, Gale, and Prim. It's been bothering me for awhile because there was an awkward silence after he spoke to them. And with Peeta, there are no awkward silences. Ever since I've known him, he was always able to avoid an awkward silence. "Hey Peeta." "Yeah, Jo." "How exactly do you know Gale, Katniss, and Prim?" "Why do you ask?" "Because when you met them at the lake, it seemed like you didn't ever want to see them again." Peeta looked like he wasn't going to tell me anything, but I guess he decided to tell me. "What do you want to know?" Finally, I could get some answers. "Who was Katniss to you?" "She was my ex-girlfriend?" I was wondering if I should be jealous or not. "How long did you date for?" "We started going out in freshman year and broke up after graduation." "How do you know Gale?" "He's been Katniss's best friend since she was 12." "Then what about Prim?" "She's Katniss's little sister." "They look nothing alike." "That's because Prim looks like their mom, and Katniss looks like their dad." "Why did you breakup?" Peeta's face looked close to tears. "That's something I don't want to talk about." "But.." I was about to protest when our food came out. It smelled really good. Once it was in front of me, I dug in. "It must be really good if you're eating that fast." I was embarrassed that Peeta saw me eating like that. I almost forgot about my other question, but only almost. I was going to ask him about it later. I only let it go because he seemed happier without having to talk about it.

* * *

We were walking though the park. I decided to ask him about the breakup again. I was really curious about why. "Peeta?" "Yes." "I want to know why you and Katniss broke up." "Why do you want to know so badly?" "Because I care! I can tell that it hurts you, but I want to know so that I can help you." "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not tell anyone." "I promise." "Okay. You know that Katniss and I used to date." I nodded my head. "And now she is dating Gale." I nodded my head again. "We broke up after graduation. The day before I came out here." I nodded my head again, wondering where he was going with this. "I was looking for her for our date, and I found her with Gale." He stopped talking after that. I was waiting for him to tell me more when it finally dawn on me. I was furious. "She cheated on you!" Peeta nodded his head. "That bitch! Next time, I see her I'm going to kill her!" I was so mad, all I saw was red. Peeta stopped me from going on an all out rampage by kissing me. I melted into his arms, all my anger leaving my body. "Jo, calm down. It's all right. I've moved on. I have you now. I don't need her."

Peeta took me home after that incident. "Good night Jo. See you tomorrow." "Same to you, Pete." I went up stairs and got ready for bed. I looked at my clock. It read 12:30. I really needed to go to sleep. I had to be at the studio in the morning. I was about to go to sleep when I got a text from Peeta.

_**Sweet dreams, Jo – P**_

_**Right back at ya - J**_

I went to sleep with a smile on my face, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**I have a poll up on my profile, vote to see if Peeta should stay with Johanna or go back out with Katniss. Let me know what you think about it. – DragonClan.**


	7. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

**Ch: 7 Surprise!**

**Peeta's POV:**

I woke up around 10 o'clock. Today was Saturday, so I didn't have to go to work. I got a message from Madge. It told me to come over to her house for a meeting. I got dressed and drove over to her house.

When I got to Madge's house, I knocked on the door. "Come in, the door's open." I opened the door and went to the living room. I walked into the room and saw that everyone was here except for Johanna. "Finally, you're here! Now we can discuss the details about the party." _What party? _I thought. I was confused. "Shouldn't we wait for Johanna?" "No, because this is a surprise party is for her birthday," Madge said like it was obvious, which it was. Now I felt extremely stupid. Next week was Jo's birthday, June 28th. How could I forget my own girlfriend's birthday? I mentally face palmed. "So where are we going to have the party?" I asked. "We were deciding between the lake or Johanna's house." "Let's have it at Johanna's house. If we have it at the lake, she'll see it from a mile away." "Okay. Now that we figured that out," Madge said, "we need to know who is going to bring or do what." "What do we still need for the party?" Annie pulled out a list and rattled off what was on the list. "We still need a cake." "That'll be easy. I can bake it," I told Madge. "Alright, everyone's dismissed." Madge told everyone.

**(Next Week)**

Today was the day of Jo's surprise party. I had baked the cake yesterday. Now I was taking Johanna around the city, so everyone could set up for her birthday tonight. "What do you want to do for your birthday today, Jo?" "Let's go to the cliff. I just feel like relaxing today." "I was hoping you would say that." It took us about ten minutes to get to the cliff. "It still takes my breath away, Peet." "The same goes for me too, Jo." I went to the trunk of my car and took out a picnic basket. We sat near the edge of the cliff, eating the turkey sandwiches and chips I had packed for us. "Ready for dessert?" I asked Johanna. "You don't even have to ask Peet." I pulled out two double chocolate cupcakes, Johanna's favorite. "Here you go birthday girl. Your favorite." "Peeta, you didn't have to do that." "Yes I did. Today's your birthday, and you're my girlfriend." After we finished the cupcakes, we sat on the cliff watching the sunset.

**Johanna's POV:**

When I opened the door to my house, the lights turned on, and all of my friends jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" "Oh my god you guys! You scared me." I quickly covered my mouth after I realized what I just said. "Did I just hear you say you were scared?" I heard Finnick ask. "No you didn't," I responded even though I know they all heard me say it. "Whoo hoo!" Finnick cheered, "we did the impossible. We scared the fearless Johanna Mason." And that's how my surprise party started. We played a few games of beer pong and soccer before we cut the cake. It was my favorite, chocolate cake with a caramel filling and vanilla icing. After a mishap involving a drunk Finnick, a garbage bag, and chocolate syrup, everyone started to leave. Peeta had stayed back to help me clean up. It was 11 o'clock by the time we had finished cleaning my house. Peeta and I crawled into my bed and went to sleep. "Night, Peeta." "Night, Johanna." Today was great. I got to spend the day with my boyfriend on my birthday, and my friends threw me a surprise party. _Best birthday ever _was my last thought before I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms.

* * *

**I looked at the poll results, and Peeta will stay with Jo. Thanks for voting. Let me know what you think about the chapter. – DragonClan.**


End file.
